Geronimo
by primalinstinct11
Summary: Ruiby has decided to return to Beacon to take out Cinder's forces, but will she make it out in one piece? bumbleby, white rose, arkos and renora
**Hey I got a new story up. This one is a bit of a rollercoaster, so if I were you I'd get the tissues.**

Ruby could see Beacon now, what was left of it at least. The entire grounds were swarming with Grimm. The young huntress steeled herself as she walked through the courtyard, Crescent Rose in hand. A few beowolves noticed her but were quickly cut down by her sniper scythe. By the time she got inside the school itself, she had dispatched a few dozen beowolves along with half a dozen ursa. To be honest, the red clad girl was not expecting this type of welcoming committee. Mercury was standing with his leg raised to strike; Emerald had her revolver-sickles aimed at her, as did Neo with her umbrella. The one who took Yang's arm was there too, sword waiting to come out of hilt. Cinder was standing there, clapping slowly.

"Congratulations little rose. To be fairly honest, I never thought you would make it this far," the new Maiden cackled.

"I'm here to avenge all the innocent people you hurt! Penny, Pyrrha, all those students; you can't keep getting away with this!" Ruby yelled.

"Well then, shall we get started?" she smiled to her allies. They all nodded and charged towards the scythe wielder.

* * *

Ruby was lying on the ground, struggling to breathe, probably due to the blood in her lungs by now. Her opponents had beaten her within one hour, and Cinder still stood there, smiling. The huntress saw, well at least she tried to with the eye that wasn't stabbed, Neo prepared to bring her umbrella down on her, so she closed her eyes and waited. And waited. But the pain never came. She looked and saw someone clad in black wielding a katana stand before her, almost looking like she was protecting her.

"About time you shown yourself, Blake," the masked faunus said to her saviour.

"B-Blake?" it hurt her just to say the name, not because of the blood in her lungs, not because of her broken ribs or her missing left eye. But because she left the team when they needed her most.

"Sorry for running away but we can argue about that later. I need to get you out of here," her old teammate exclaimed. The odds still seemed impossible, a ninja and a one eyed, injured scythe wielder versus Cinder's most trusted guard. Suddenly there was a crash from behind the huntresses. The doors to the hall flew to the other end as three figures stepped through the dust. The ex team mates recognised the warriors instantly. Qrow, Yang and Taiyang. This was the first time Ruby had seen her sister's new arm. The glistening metal with what appeared to be a built in Ember Celica, looked very similar to the original. When the family looked upon the younger of the two they were engulfed in aura, Taiyang and Yang being engulfed in fiery yellow whilst Qrow was engulfed in black. Whilst their enemies were looking in awe, there was a sudden crash from the window where four characters dropped out; Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, all with weapons drawn.

Yang glared at her former partner, clearly having a grudge against the black clad ninja. Their opponents started to back away when they felt the mere power coming off of the scythe wielder's allies.

"Ruby, you okay?" the schnee heiress asked her former partner.

"Yeah of course." Sher smiled faintly.

"What's the plan Tai?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know. Weiss, who else knows you lot are here?" Ruby's father asked

"Only Winter, sir, but she would most likely tell general Ironwood." Weiss answered.

"Okay. Alright listen up, the plan is to keep this lot busy for as long as possible! There are five of them and nine of us. Partner up and take them out," Taiyang ordered.

They followed his orders; Qrow and Ruby took on Cinder, Yang and Taiyang versus Mercury, Nora and Ren decided to take on Neo and Jaune and Weiss took on Emerald. This left Blake with Adam, her former mentor.

* * *

The hall shook because of the fights that have been fought for the past half hour. Qrow and Ruby might have been fighting Cinder two on one but they were the ones fighting as if their backs were in a corner, what with fighting a Maiden and all. Yang and her father weren't fairing much better against Mercury due to his mechanical legs. Nora and Ren were starting to get the better of Neo after dodging fatal stabs from her umbrella. Jaune and Weiss were trying to fight the illusions being cast as well as Emerald herself blocking and parrying her sickles away. Blake's side started to burn from her last encounter with Adam, trying so hard defending from shots coming from Blush whilst fighting off attacks from Wilt at the same time.

"Why do you protect the humans?" the masked faunus asked his former student.

"They're my family. And I will protect them from you even if it means I die!" she spat back. Adam just laughed at this when she realised that he was training a shot at Yang.

"NO!" she screamed as she tried to block it but she was too busy parrying blows from Wilt. Just as the shot was about to make contact, a red portal appeared and took the shot to Oum knows where. A masked figure dressed in black and red came out of the portal wielding an odachi, looking very formidable.

"Hurt her again. I dare you," the figure told the bull faunus. The figure then looked at Blake, "You, help my daughter. I have this." They drew their swords and charged at one another whilst the cat faunus ran to help Yang and her father.

* * *

Another hour had passed, Mercury's mechanical legs had been chopped off by Blake and got knocked out by Yang. Adam and Raven were just black and red blurs clashing all over the hall, Nora and Ren managed to knock out Neo. Ruby and Qrow were still fighting off the oncoming flames from Cinder but they were running out of both aura and stamina. Jaune and Weiss were relentless when it came to their fight with Emerald, especially Jaune, who blamed her for what happened to Penny and Pyrrha. The knight knocked the villain down with his shield then knocked her out by smacking her head off the cold, stone floor. The duo left to help the others with their fight with Cinder and Adam. As they were running they watched Blake and Yang run to help the masked woman against the White Fang's leader. Once she reached the others against Cinder, she was casting glyphs left and right trying to protect everyone and deal extra damage to the false maiden, critically draining her aura. But she didn't care. After everything her and her family had done in the past, she was more than willing to die for the people she loved. If this was the end she was going to go out helping people, especially her. Always her.

Yang knew exactly who this masked woman was. They met before, in a dreamlike state. Her name was Raven and she was Yang's birth mother. Both her and Raven staggered backwards, away from the glowing Adam who was too busy fighting what appeared to be a feral Blake, disappearing and reappearing, it appeared as if Adam was struggling to keep up with the ninja. Her ninja. She shouldn't think like that but ever since they met during initiation, it was like love at first sight. Suddenly there was a growl and then a silence, as she watched as Blake drove Gambol Shroud through the bull faunus' chest. The female trio ran off to go help the others fight Cinder. Even with eveyone's help it was near impossible. But they managed to knock her out, though Weiss, Ruby and Qrow looked like they were about to collapse. Suddenly there was a roar from the tallest spire of the school. The dragon had woken up.

"There's no time! Qrow, Ruby, Tai, Yang! Listen up! These girls here will Qrow and Ruby at the underside of the neck of the dragon," she pointed at Blake and Weiss. "Whilst I open a portal above the dragon's head and you and Yang will hit your hardest punch on the dragon's head. Got it? Everyone in positions!" her mother ordered. Everyone obeyed. The scythe wielding duo went on the glyphed ribbon, whilst the brawlers waited to go through the portal. Suddenly there was cash and the dragon flew through the hall and circled where the roof used to be. The scythe wielders were launched at the underside of its neck whilst the brawlers teleported to above it's head. They punched the head down right on to the spinning scythe wielders which decapitated the dragon. They were saved by a glyph constructed beowolf which saved Ruby and Qrow whilst Yang and her father slid down with their gauntlet covered hands. When they reached the ground, Yang watched befoe she collapsed Winter Schnee and General Ironwood enter before it all faded to black.


End file.
